youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ThatCubeGamer
Derek, better known online as ThatCubeGamer, is a YouTube reviewer that reviews old school games or newly present games. History Derek created his channel on January 9, 2012. His biggest inspiration for starting YouTube, was because of watching SomecallmeJohnny, a YouTuber he found back in 2009, long before creating his channel. His first video was a video titled "Sonic", it was a ten second animation of him writing the word "Sonic", it was based off of one of his favorite game franchises, Sonic the Hedgehog. Though the video wasn't popular only getting a small number of likes, he continued doing videos, as he wanted to become popular one day. He made very short animations for a few weeks, one being of a stick figure Sonic the Hedgehog running in place. Though he admits these little animations weren't his best, they were his first ones. He did take down his older videos, including the short animations. After he finished doing animations, he moved to doing slideshows, these slideshows consisted of him showing his favorite gaming characters and showing fan art that people created of gaming characters. Derek created a short, three part slideshow series of what characters he would like to see in a Super Smash Bros. 4, if it had ever happened. Some characters he had put on the list, such as Pac-Man and Mega-Man actually appeared in 2014's Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Once finished doing slideshows, in late 2012/early 2013, he moved on to what made him hit 100 subscribers, plush videos and stopmotions. Nowadays, he thinks these videos are not that good, but they were the reason he had hit 100 subscribers. The plush videos was of him and his younger brother playing with Mario and Sonic plushies and making them go on adventures. The stopmotions consisted of him making his Sonic figures move and fight other characters, like Shadow the Hedgehog. Fast forward to mid-2014, Derek started reporting gaming news on his channel, most of the time being Pokemon or Sonic the Hedgehog, this era didn't last too long as in June of 2015, Derek moved onto let's plays. He had gotten an Elgato Game Capture HD and started playing and livestreaming games such as Splatoon and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. He had been doing let's plays before during his "plush/stopmotion era" but not too much, and they were recorded with a camera instead of a capture card. Derek had slowed down with the let's plays in early 2016 and officially quit them in July of 2016. On July 6th, 2016, he had started what is the future of his channel and what he will be doing for the rest of his YouTube career, video game reviews. The first review he uploaded was of Bubsy 3D for the PlayStation, which is a game he hates very much. Though his old videos are now buried in time, Derek is going rather strong with his videos to this day! Series on his channel Not only does Derek do reviews on his channel but he also does a few other series on the channel. One of his series is called "A look back at" where he takes a look at consoles and games and talks about their history and development. His first video in that series was "A Look Back at the Sega Dreamcast". He occasionally will livestream games on YouTube Gaming, he doesn't do it as often but his fans often enjoy them. This page was created on October 25, 2016 by VideoGamer505. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Animators